Conventionally, various games (software or the like) which are executed by a video game device, etc., have been developed. Of the games, games generally called action games are incorrigibly popular and supported by players of a wide range of age groups.
In such an action game, in a case of a combat game, for example, the player appropriately operates his or her character arranged in a virtual world, moving the character while avoiding obstacles, etc. Then, there is a game type in which the character fights with encountered enemy character groups, breaks from these groups, and achieves an objective.
As an example of a technique applied to such an action game, there has been proposed a technique of a video game device that enables the wait time associated with the reading of an external storage device to be suppressed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-308755 (pp. 3-5, FIG. 2)